Singapore(Earth)
An South-east Asian city state, the Republic of Singapore is a historically young but miraclous modern nation that sprung up from turbulent dark times decades after the Second World War. It is the smallest nation in the Southeast Asian region, only seen as a dot on when seen on an altas. Hailling from a multicultural history dating back a few centuries, the city state blends Malay, Chinese, Arab, Indian and English cultures and religions into a unique culture no other city can mimick . Like the great city-states of the past, it offers civilization and order in the highest degree. Its combination of Western-style development and Eastern-style calm presents the best of both hemispheres. Singapore is the busiest port in the world with over 600 shipping lines. The population is highly diverse; the majority are Chinese, with Malays and Indians forming significant minorities. Despite its extravagant exterior and globalized facilities, the country in general is still very conversative and insular in thinking which affects the lives of Singaporeans and expatriates living in the nation. History of Kaiverse Singapore Much of the history of Singapore dates back even before 1819 when the British under Sir Stamford Raffles came to set up a trading post on the island. Centuries earlier, it was part of the Sultanate of Johor before it was burnt down by raiders and disappearing into obscurity. Even after Raffles passed on, Singapore began to grew into an important port for foreign powers. Deficiencies in the Straits Settlements administration forced the British government to make Singapore part of a Crown Colony, under the supervision of the Colonial Office in London. Untouched mostly by the First World War in Europe, Singapore however was not spared from the cruelty of the Second World War. Improper military planning and underestimation of Japan military power due to British's pride led to its defeat and eventual surrender. Later records in modern day Britain even revealed documents regarding decisions to abandon Singapore at that point in time. Under Japanese rule, the local Singaporeans lost faith in their former masters even when they returned after the Japanese surrendered in 1945. The decades after the war saw a political awakening amongst the local populace and the rise of anti-colonial and nationalist sentiments. In 1955 held its first general elections, won by David Marshall, pro-independent leader of the Labour Front. He was replaced by Lim Yew Hock later. Even those days, Singapore was marred by racial riots, conflicts with Communists and various other conflicts. Under the Singapore Independent Party, Singapore declared independence from Great Britain in 1963. During this time, Chinese Communist Premier, Zhou Enlai, made a insensitve statement that indirectly secured Singapore's fate. This caused neighbouring Malaysia and Indonesia to adopt pro-Malay policies which lead to the discrimination of ethnic minorities especially the Chinese ethnic group. Singapore had a Chinese dominant population and thus when Singapore joined with its neighbour, Malaysia, but it was soon expelled due to idealogical differences. 9 August 1965, Singapore declared independence as the Republic of Singapore. Ever since then it has predominantly governed by the Singapore Independent Party with minor oppositions with occasional seats in the senate. Despite being ruled with stringent rules with fines for every offence thinkable including a ban on chewing gums, Singapore blossomed into a prosperous and peaceful city state. Note: The history of Kaiverse Singapore differs from Real Singapore Culture Singapore and its culture plays an important part in the events of the Ableism Conspiracies. Stringent Laws Singapore has been known for being the country with one of the most stringent set of laws in Asia where even the slightest offence would lead to legal implications. Chewing gum or vandalism which are minor disturbances in other countries are severely punished in the country with caning and monetary fines. Singapore is one of the only first world class countries that still retain the punishment of caning for those who break their laws. Meritocracy Singapore follows a system of government known as Meritocracy wherein appointments and responsibilities are objectively assigned to individuals based upon their "merits", namely intelligence, credentials, and education. Meritocracy has often been viewed as one of the key tenets of Singaporean culture and local identity. One strives to reward people who are best for the job regardless of their economic or family background, race, or religion. However the downside is that once an individual fails to meet the criteria to get the "merit", they will end up on the short end of the stick and condemned as a failure. This system induces unneccesary competition amongst people who end up seeing each other not as friends but as "competitors", creating a dog eat dog environment with a despise for weakness and imperfection. This also meant that Meritocracy also spread "ableism" in Singapore. People who are disabled are expected to make the effort to be the norm or be casted into the lower class. Kai as well as many other characters with learning disabilities in the Ableism Conspiracies are victimized in this system which sparks off the conflicts in the Kaiverse. Note: Any resemblance to Real Singapore is purely coincidential. Disbelief in Aliens Unlike the United States of America, Singapore's modern metropolis paid no attention to the stars and thus are not open to the idea of visitors from beyond the planet much less Gods being DEETs. This might be due to the fact that geographic restrains prevent Singapore from building anything much less than a rocket. Given the complaining culture of Singaporeans, the benign citizens would complain of noise pollution as well. Despite this disbelief of aliens, some DEETs of ill intent managed to creep into Singapore to influence the naive citizens, even the men and women in power negatively. Given the multi-religious faiths of Singaporeans, some demons have indeed entered the fabric of Singapore, twisting the citizens to selfishness and evil. Andy Walkfield's Autism MMR Vaccine Controversy Despite the Autism MMR Vaccine Controversy still making waves in Western countries, Singapore's authorities chose to dismiss this as a lie. The general attitude in Singapore is that vaccines do not cause Autism. Even though a minority seem to believe in the truth of the Controversy. Notable Locations Woodbridge Psychiatric Hospital Canberra High School The Tan Family Flat Locations in Singapore Characters born in Singapore Kai Varun Ang Trivia Category:Locales on Earth